Gone
by Kitty-KatX791
Summary: Lucy wakes up all alone, in the middle of the woods. Her keys are gone, and she has no memory of recent events. When she returns to the guild, she finds it destroyed. Only Levy, Wendy and Carla were left, each with a story of men coming and attacking the guild. Now the four must find their guild with the help of Carla's vision... before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sat up. She looked around frantically.

"Huh? What happened?"

She closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened. But everything was a blur. She went to grab the keys off her belt, and then realized with a shock that they were gone.

"Oh no." she groaned, "Aquarius will kill me."

She stood up, and noticed she was covered in scratches.

"What on Earthland…?"

She shook her head and ran to the guild. Her eye's widened.

The door was hanging on edge, wide open.

"Natsu?!" Lucy cried, "Erza? Wendy? Gray? Anyone?!"

No response. She darted in and gasped.

"What… the…" she muttered.

The guild was either scorched, frozen, in shreds from a sword, holes in them, soaked or other stuff. In other words, utter chaos.

"Guys?!" Lucy shouted desperately.

Still no response. But Lucy heard something from a pile of rubble.

A soft groan.

Lucy darted over and tore off the bricks. Lying there, all scratched up, was Lucy's good friend Levy McGarden.

"Levy!" Lucy yelled, shaking the bluenette, "Levy, are you alright?!"

Levy's hazel eyes fluttered open.

"L-Lu –chan?" she asked softly.

"What happened here?!" Lucy asked, "Where is everyone?!"

Levy jumped up.

"The guild!" she cried frantically.

Her eyes widened. She fell to her knees.

"N-no. W-we lost. H-how could we… lose?"

Her eyes focused on Lucy.

"Lucy!" she exclaimed, "You're still alive!"

"Y-Yeah." Lucy said, "Why?"

"Some men came." Levy said, "They said they had killed you. Oh gosh… the others need to know you're alive."

She rubbed her eyes.

"We… did not react well. Everyone attacked the men. An all out battle started. The first I-I don't know the first one hit, but I know it was someone. Next thing I knew, someone called my name, and I was hit, and fainted."

Lucy helped Levy back up.

"B-but where'd everyone go?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I don't know," Levy said.

"I may," A voice said.

The two girls turned around to see Wendy holding Carla. Both were badly injured.

"I saw a vision" Carla said, "Of a tower. Everyone was there. Everyone."

Lucy covered her mouth with her hands.

"Are they… alive?"

Fear struck Lucy's heart as Carla looked down.

"Are Natsu and the others okay?!" she cried.

"Carla doesn't know…" Wendy said softly, "That's all she saw."

The girl burst into a coughing fit, falling her knees.

"Wendy!" Levy and Lucy exclaimed, rushing to her side.

"Everyone's magic has been taken." Carla said, "We are all weak."

Lucy remembered how her keys were gone. She took out her whip.

"We need to find everyone." She growled, "And kick those guy's a- well you get the idea."

**A/N I was seriously bored today, and thought up with this idea. Is it worth it to keep going? I appreciate any constructive criticism, thoughts, etc. Thank you!**

**Also: I redid this chapter, fixed it. I appreciate the favors and followers! Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N And here's another chapter! Please enjoy! :)**

The small group sat down. Levy adjusted a small bag on her shoulder, holding the team's food, water, and medical supplies (since Wendy was unable to heal herself). Carla crossed her arms.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy groaned, "We don't know where to go…"

Wendy wrapped a blanket around herself, shivering in the cold, night air.

"I hope everyone's alright…" Levy whispered, "They even got Asuka…"

"What?!" Lucy cried, "Her too?"

Carla nodded grimly.

"She was there when the men attacked." The exceed informed the blonde girl, "She was taken too. Everyone was taken."

Lucy's face paled.

"D-Did they even get Master?" she gasped.

Levy looked away, eyes wet. Lucy wrung her hands out, eyes wide.

"They got the Master," she muttered, "How are _we _gonna be able to beat them?! HUH?!"

She shook her head.

"We don't even have magic!"

Wendy looked down, biting her lip. Levy took another blanket out, this time covering herself with it.

"We will be able to…" Wendy said in a soft voice, "We defeated Grimore Heart, Oracion Seis… others… w-we can defeat a couple of men."

"We had more people then," Levy reasoned, "Oracion Seis, we had the other guilds. Grimore Heart, there were more of us. Now there's only four."

"No…" Lucy said quietly, "Wendy's right."

She looked at the guild mark on her hand, and a small smile crept onto her lips.

"We may be four…" she said, "But we can beat the people who took our guild. We'll do it for Natsu and the others!"

Carla nodded.

"We won't let them down!" Levy joined in the optimism, smiling.

"We can…" Wendy squealed, "I know we can!"

The three girls looked at Carla.

"I think so too," the white cat said.

The small group of wizards- and an exceed- looked at each other, eyes shining.

Little did they know the heartbreak and pain they were about to endure.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucy," Wendy said drowsily, "When do we need to wake up tomorrow?"

The blonde yawned and wracked her memory.

"We need to be out of here by 7:15…" she murmured, "So about 7:00…"

"Okay."

Levy was already asleep, the blankets pulled over her head.

The small group was spending the night in a small hotel, resting their sore backs from the rough ground.

Carla was curled up beside Wendy, breathing deeply, before her eyes snapped open, and she sat up.

"Carla-chan?" Wendy whispered, trying not to wake up her friends, "What's wrong?"

Carla didn't respond, just stared down at the covers.

"Carla?" Wendy said a little louder, "Are you okay?"

Levy opened her eyes, and looked over to the little girl.

"Wendy?" she asked, "What happened?"

Lucy muttered something in her sleep, and Levy jumped out of her bed, sneaking over to the blonde and shaking her. Lucy fell out of the bed and groaned.

"What?" she muttered.

"A vision," Carla said quietly, "About _them_…"

She looked at Wendy, who had covered her mouth with one hand.

"A-Are they alright?" Lucy gasped.

"I don't know…" Carla said, "All I saw was one person, and he wasn't even conscious."

Wendy slowly removed her hand from covering her mouth. Levy and Lucy looked down. They were all thinking the same thing.

_Who could it be?_

Carla looked up at the three girls watching her with wide, nervous eyes, and then looked back down.

"W-Who was it?" Wendy asked hesitantly.

Levy bit her lip.

Lucy did the same.

It was hard for them to imagine _anyone _from Fairy Tail knocked out.

_Who could be so cruel? _

"It was…" Carla paused, for dramatic effect or for pondering the vision, the girls never knew, before continuing, "It was Natsu."

"WHAT?!" the three girls shrieked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Two reasons:**

**This story is on my family's computer, not my laptop, and I don't get very many chances to use it. You may be thinking "KAT! WHY DON'T YOU SAVE IT ON A FLASH DRIVE OR EMAIL IT TO YOURSELF?!" I'm sorry DX I've lost my flash drive that I was going to use to save stories and… I'm just too lazy to email it to myself XD I'll try later.**

**I've been depressed lately 'cause my dear doggeh, Faith-chan, had to be put down last Thursday. So I haven't been doing much story-wise. I've pretty much sat in my room watching videos. **

**Oh, and the spacing may be weird on this chapter. I'm not sure why, it showed up normally in my Word Document, but when I try fixing it, it messes up the writing... Like deletes and/or combines sections. Ah well. **

**Alright, enough with this freaking A/N. **

"Oh no, oh no," Lucy cried, pacing the room, "NATSU was unconscious?"

Carla nodded, eyes dark.

"Natsu-san…" Wendy muttered.

She was sitting on the corner of her bed, eyes wide. Her breathing was slightly panicked.

"If they are able to knock out Natsu…" Levy thought out loud, "Then we'd be toast! It's _Natsu!_"

"Well…" Carla frowned, "For all we know, Natsu could have slammed against a wall trying to escape, or had some sort of knock out gas or spell put on him…"

"And it hasn't happened yet!" Wendy said, "We could stop it from happening!"

Lucy nodded, trying to keep the spirits of her friends and her own spirits up.

But honestly, that was hard.

Their entire guild, minus themselves, had been taken for some reason.

That's when Levy realized something.

"Why did they say you were dead, Lu-chan?" she asked, "And why'd they take all our magic?"

Lucy shook her head grimly. Wendy looked down.

"I don't think she knows," Wendy muttered, "I don't think anyone knows…"

"I bet we'll find out if… when we save the others," Lucy mumbled, rubbing her hands together.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Carla asked.

"Well… If my father was still alive…" Lucy's voice cracked, "If my father was still alive, and he still had money, he could have hired another dark guild to try to capture me… But all they did was steal my keys… and leave me in the forest… Plus he's dead…"

She fingered a strand of her hair nervously.

"Could it have something to do with your keys?" Wendy asked, "They need your keys?"

Lucy thought about that.

"But… what about the others?" she wondered.

Levy bit her lip, thinking hard.

"What if…" she muttered, "What if they need magic in general?"

"Why would they say Lucy's dead though?" Carla said.

"Because… Maybe the keys are the center of the plan…"

"… You're crazy," Lucy grinned.

"Thank you," Levy laughed.

Wendy smiled.

"We should get back to bed…" she said, "We have a busy day tomorrow!"

"And the next day," Levy sighed.

"And the day after that." Lucy groaned.

"And maybe we'll find them by then." Carla muttered.

They all started to get comfortable when the door slammed open.

"HIEE!" Lucy jumped backwards, hitting her head, "OW!"

Wendy squealed.

"Who are you?!" Carla asked angrily, "You can't just come barging into a girl's room!"

"It's them," the man said, "Three _did_ escape, Lucy Heartifillia is awake."

Levy, Wendy and Carla jumped up. Lucy blinked.

"Don't tell me…" she groaned.

"Let's go Lu-chan!" Levy called.

Lucy hopped up and grabbed her bag, just as the man rushed into the room. Four more followed him. Lucy cursed.

"Let's go!" she said.

"Come on, Wendy!" Carla exclaimed.

Wendy nodded.

"The door!" Levy pointed to the door, "They blocked it!"

Lucy took out her whip, slashing at a person who grabbed at her.

"The window!" she said.

"Wendy!"

Levy turned on her heels, and saw that one of the men had grabbed Wendy's arm.

"Wen-… !"

She was cut off by a loud sound of a small hand slapping a face.

"W-Wendy…?"

Wendy had her arm raised, a red mark on the man's cheek. He let go of her arm in shock.

"… Let's go." Wendy scooped up Carla and darted to join the others.

Together, they leaped out of the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N WHAT IS WITH THE SPACING?! Alright, I apologize if the spacing is weird :'(**

When everyone was a safe distance from the hotel, Lucy and Levy turned to Wendy.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, breathlessly, "Back there?"

Wendy looked up at the mage with big eyes.

"He grabbed me," she said, "I didn't wanna be taken to wherever everyone is, so I slapped him!"

She tilted her head, smiling innocently.

"Kawaii!" Levy squealed, "Wendy, you're so adorable!"

Wendy laughed.

"Thanks, I guess…"

Lucy smiled warmly.

"This whole experience… It's changed us…" she murmured, "It's not fair… Why did this happen?"

Wendy and Levy looked at the ground silently.

"I… Don't know." Levy whispered, after a long moment of silence, "But I wish it hadn't. Right now, we could all be having a blast at the guild… Laughing… Drinking… Watching Gray and Natsu fight…"

"Mh hm!" Wendy said, "Or out on a request! I'd much rather be fighting some guy right now, with Natsu-san and Gray-san and Erza-san and everyone… Than not knowing what's happened to them…"

Carla was silent.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, kneeling down beside the exceed.

"Y-Yeah…" Carla seemed to snap out of a trance, "Yeah,"

She looked at Lucy for a moment, before crossing her arms.

"We should start working on tracking down the people who took the others," she said, "The more we know, the easier it'll be to track them down."

"Yeah!" Levy reached for her pocket, then removed her hand, frowning.

"Something wrong, Levy-chan?" Wendy looked at the bluenette.

"My glasses… My reading glasses are gone…" Levy looked distressed.

"The magic ones?" Lucy frowned, "Did they take all our magic items?!"

"Yeah, it seems like it," Levy shook her head, "It'll take us longer to research…"

"All I have is my normal whip," Lucy sighed, "I'm glad I had it with me the day everything went wrong…"

Carla looked troubled through this entire conversation.

She couldn't stop thinking about another short vision she had, moments before.

_They were in a small room. Wendy, Carla and Levy were there, along with Natsu, Erza and Gray. All of them seemed distressed in some way. A scream echoed through the halls. _

_The group turned a corner, and gasped. Lucy was strapped to a machine, and it was shining. Lucy was glowing, and screaming at the same time. Then… she went limp. _

_"LUCYYY!" _

Carla couldn't help but feel nervous. What would happen? Why… And… What happened to Lucy?!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So this chapter is the darkest chapter yet. MAKE SURE TO READ THE A/N AT THE END, PLEASE! BEFORE YOU MURDER ME! Oh, and I just gave up and restarted the chapter on my laptop. I actually like this chapter better than the one on my family computer.**

Carla, Wendy, Levy and Lucy walked in silence. The streets of whatever town they were in were busy, but not one person looked at them, or asked if they were okay. They were dirty, cheeks coated in tear streaks, and pain in their eyes.

They were going to the nearest library, trying to find their friends.

And it was tough. They missed everyone so much. Natsu and Gray's fights... Elfman's man obsession... Happy's love of fish... Juvia's stalkerish actions.

Everything.

Levy stopped.

"Levy?" Lucy turned to face her friend, "Are you okay?"

Levy's face was pale.

"I'm... So hungry..." she muttered.

Carla frowned.

"We haven't eaten for days... Other than Wendy, who can eat air..."

Lucy rubbed her stomach.

"Ah... Yeah... I'm hungry as well..."

Everyone checked through their pockets and brought out all the money they had on them, adding up to a good amount.

"If I don't get anything... This should be enough for you three to have something simple!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wendy, you need food too!" Lucy cried.

Wendy smiled.

"I can eat air, like Natsu eats fire!" she said, "I can live on that, unlike you three. I don't wanna lose any of you!"

Lucy's eyes filled with tears.

"W-Wendy..." she murmured, "You have the kindest soul..."

Levy and Lucy both hugged the bluenette, who smiled even wider.

"I don't know what I'd do if I was going through this alone..." she said, "You three are the only ones keeping me sane..."

"The feeling is mutual." Levy said softly.

"We need each other more than ever," Lucy smiled.

"Even if it's tough to admit..." Carla muttered.

They stopped at a restaurant, and walking inside. The waiter led them to their table. Lucy's eyes filled with tears. She rubbed them away quickly.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Carla frowned.

"Y-Yeah..." Lucy sighed, "I'm just... Remembering a request me and my team went on... We had to be waiters and waitresses..."

They slid into their chairs and searched the menu for something that sounded good, but was still cheap. Carla got a small bowl of soup, and Levy and Lucy each got a chicken meal.

They ate like there was no tomorrow, which was true. As far as they knew, they could die tomorrow, if they happen to be caught.

Lucy set the jewels down on the table and stood up. Her eyes met Levy's.

"Ready?" she smiled.

"Yeah." Levy nodded, then turned towards Wendy and Carla, "What about you two?"

They nodded, and Wendy picked up Carla.

The group went to the library, and walking inside. Levy instantly went over to the books about guilds, figuring that was the best place to look.

"Levy, you're best in libraries!" Wendy said, saluting, "Tell us were to go!"

Levy grinned.

"Lucy!" she said, "I want you to go research the history and making of celestial spirit magic!"

She tapped her temples, thinking.

"Wendy! I want you to go research Zeref! He may have some connection to this!"

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" The two girls exclaimed, and darted towards the isles.

Wendy went towards the history section, and found many books on Zeref. She pulled each of them into her arms and staggered towards the table. She set them down with a loud thud and started skimming the pages, looking for anything to do with a guild, or celestial magic. Carla sat beside her, helping.

Lucy, however, went to the magic section. She skimmed the book spines, looking for anything on celestial keys, mages, magic or the spirits summoned. She found some, but not as many as Wendy. Sliding them off the shelf, she held them under her arms and turned around. She focused on the ground and trying to balance the books. Walking forward, she crashed into someone. The books fell to the ground.

A scream echoed through the building.

Levy, Wendy and Carla jumped up, recognizing the voice.

"LUCY!" Levy gasped.

The two blunettes stopped their research and ran to the magic section. Lucy was fighting against a man who towered over her. She seemed to be failing, and had a large bruise on her cheek. She slapped at the man, and he drew back for a second. Carla took that split moment to pounce on his face- something she never would have done before.

"NOW!" she shrieked.

Wendy and Levy jumped at the man. Levy's fist collided with his stomach, and Wendy's foot, his head. Lucy staggered backwards, falling onto her back. Carla jumped off the man's face, panting.

"Fairies." the man hissed, "You've won this round. But take this as a warning."

He pulled several scraps of paper out of his pocket, dropped them on the ground, and vanished. Just vanished.

Wendy bent down and picked up the papers. Levy helped Lucy up and pulled a pack of ice out of the bag on her back.

"You alright?" she frowned.

Lucy winced, rubbing her cheek.

"Y-Yeah..." she muttered, "Better than I could be."

"NO!" Wendy screamed.

Lucy and Levy turned quickly, to see Wendy holding the scraps of paper. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking.

"Wendy!" Levy exclaimed, "What's wrong?!"

Wendy held out her arm, showing the papers. Her hand was shaking uncontrollably.

Lucy took the pictures. She gasped in horror.

"N-No..."

Each picture showed a different scene, all terrifying.

The first was of Mira, Lisanna and Elfman. Elfman was holding Lisanna's limp body, tears streaming down his cheeks. Mira was beside him, on her knees, covering her face. Blood pooled on the ground, underneath the youngest of the siblings.

"Lisanna!" Levy sobbed, "Oh God! Is she...?!"

"I don't know." Lucy muttered.

She dropped the first one, and looked at the next.

This one had Gray and Juvia. Juvia was sprawled on the ground, eyes closed. Gray was beside her, a deep-looking wound on his side. He had Juvia lifted up slighly, holding her close, looking up at whoever snapped the picture, blood staining his cheek. A shadow cast over them. It showed a figure lifting something up, a long weapon that curved at the end. A pipe.

"Gray! Juvia!" Wendy sobbed.

Levy hugged the young girl, trying to hold back tears.

Lucy, palms sweaty, dropped that one and examined the following picture.

This one had Erza, with Gajeel nearby. She was on her back, blood streaking down her side. Her armor was gone, so she just adorned a simple white shirt and black skirt. Her eyes were closed, and tear stains streaked her cheeks. Cuts and scratches were apparent on every inch of bare skin. No weapons or sign of weapons was anywhere near her. Gajeel was on one knee, eye up at his attacker, a blade in his shoulder. He looked in mid sentence, but face was pale, and pained. He looked almost... Dead.

"Not Erza." Lucy closed her eyes, "Oh God, this is horrible."

"Gajeel!" Levy sobbed, "Erza! NO!"

Lucy dropped that picture, showing the next one. Her eyes welled with tears.

"O-Oh God..."

This one had Romeo and Asuka. Romeo was on is knees, arms around Asuka protectively. Blood dripped from a wound in his arm, his stomach, and his head. Asuka was scratched up, and tears streamed down her cheeks. It seemed as though Romeo was protecting Asuka, due to the determined expression on his bloodied face. A shadow, with a different silhouette than what was cast over Gray and Juvia, showed a figure with a bladed weapon raised over his head, about to be brought down on the two.

"Romeo!" Wendy cried, "Asuka, NO!"

Levy tightened her hug, and this time Lucy joined, dropping the last two pictures. Carla bent over and picked them up. She tightened her paw, seeing the next one.

This one had Makarov, Happy and Lily. Makarov was on his stomach, blood staining his shirt from a horrific wound on his back. Lily's sword was broken, no, shattered, many of the shards in his arms and tail. Happy stood in front of the two, his arms outstretched in defense, looking up at the picture-taker. Blood came from a large gash on his head, and tears ran from his eyes. The very tip of a sword was visible at the bottom of the picture.

"Oh this... This can't be real." Lucy mumbled, "It CAN'T be, dammit!"

She picked up the final picture, and with a deep breath, turned it upright. Her eyes filled with even more tears, and her breath caught in her throat. The others looked in her hand, and gasped in horror.

This one was Natsu, and only Natsu. He was standing up, something jutting out of his stomach. It seemed to be some sort of spike. His hands were closed around it, and eyes widened. Blood stained his white pants, and the entire front of his shirt. His mouth was open, either in a cry, a scream, or something else. The usual fire in his eyes was gone, leaving a pained, horrified look. Looking closer, a picture reflected in his eyes.

A man was standing, holding a camera, and laughing.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, "NO!"

Everyone huddled together, in a group hug, including Carla.

They all needed each other more than ever, knowing their friends may be- were most likely dead.

**A/N So I can't really tell you if everyone, or at least those in these pictures, are dead, because it'd spoil the whole story, but please don't kill me! You may be surprised. Or maybe not. But don't riot my reviews with "WTF YOU KILLED NATSU!?" and "ROMEO X ASUKA?! WHAT THE HELL KAT!" NO. I ship Rowen. I just wanted to have Asuka there, and Romeo protecting her just seemed... Right. And I don't ship Gajeel and Erza (No way.) either, I ship GaLe. I just needed to put Gajeel somewhere.**

**And don't say I didn't warn you about the darkness. If you didn't read the first A/N, then that's your fault**.


	7. Chapter 7

The group walked in silence. Wendy still had tears streaming down her cheeks, Levy was still trembling, and Lucy was stiff in shock. Carla's head was down, and her paws clenched.

"S-So what know...?" Wendy sniffed, "That man said those pictures were a warning... But... But..."

"A warning of what?" Lucy murmured, "That's the question."

"If we look at it one way, it may be a warning of what will come if we keep searching..." Levy tapped her temple, thinking, "In that case, those pictures would be a fake, and they'd be okay. Or at least... Better than this..."

She held up a pouch holding the pictures.

"In another view... They could be warning us of what will happen to them if we don't turn ourselves in... They'll kill everyone."

Wendy shuddered.

"Or... They could be warning us what'll happen to... To me and Wendy... If we don't turn Lucy in." Carla spoke, voice soft, "And all of this already happened."

"W-What!? Did you have a vision?!" Wendy gasped.

"No. But it's a possibility, one of the worse." Carla muttered.

"Carla's right." Levy said, "They took your keys... But not you... Maybe they realized they needed you after all..."

Carla's eyes widened.

"Oh no." she said.

"W-What?" Lucy said nervously.

"I... I had a vision a while ago..." the exceed whispered, "Lucy... Was chained up to something... And screaming..."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"When Levy said that... It made sense. It connects to the vision... But there's one thing..."

"W-What...?" Wendy asked, gulping.

"Natsu... Erza... and Gray were there!" Carla looked up, "So either... those pictures were safe, or they surivived!"

"M-Maybe..." Wendy said, bending down to fix her shoe.

Carla's eyes widened, and something in her mind snapped.

_Wendy was kneeling over someone, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"Wake up!" she sobbed, "WAKE UP!"_

_A hand touched her shoulder, but she swatted it away._

_"WAKE UP!" she screamed, "PLEASE!" _

_She cried onto the figure's chest, shaking._

_His face was in view now._

"N-No..." Carla gasped, "No, no, NO!"

"What?!" Levy gasped, "Carla!"

"A-A vision... Someone... I don't think that person was alive..." Carla stammered, shivering.

"Who?! Oh God, who!?" Lucy cried.

Carla looked up at Wendy, then back down. Wendy gasped.

"M-Me...?" she whispered.

"No... But you were there..." Carla lowered her head, tears appearing in her eyes, "It was Romeo."

**A/N JUST WAIT BEFORE YOU SUE ME. PLEASE.**


End file.
